1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winch line safety device and method and, more particularly, to a device and method for minimizing line whipping upon line breaking or other improper line release.
2. Discussion of the Background
Off-road four-wheeling has become a major sporting and recreational past time. Most 4×4 vehicles also carry a winch which can be used for a variety of purposes. Rarely, when the line in the winch is in use and under severe tension it suddenly releases which may cause the released end of the line to whip. The sudden release may be due to the line breaking or, for example, the object hooked to may break. The whipping end of the line may cause damage to the vehicle carrying the winch such as breaking a windshield or damaging the body of the vehicle.
It is known to raise the hood of the vehicle to stop the free end of the line when whipping so as to prevent windshield damage.
It is also known to throw an item such as a jacket, a blanket or floor mats over the line in use so that in the event the line releases and whips, the item aids to reduce line whipping through a parachute action. For example, Warn Industries recommends using a heavy quilted mover's blanket located midway between the winch and the anchor point to absorb the energy should the line break (“The Basic Guide to Winching Techniques,” 2001, www.warn.com).
A need exists for a safety device and method for reducing/minimizing line whipping when a line winch is under tension and then suddenly releases.